Of Freak Sheets and Shadow Sirens
by horror101
Summary: 10 themes for Beldam/Doopliss. NOW REVISED!


IMPORTANT NOTE: The perspective of the excerpts will change from Beldam to Doopliss in that order. And there will also be a 3rd person perspective excerpt or two as well. Remember that!

* * *

-Of Freak Sheets and Shadow Sirens-

~A Oneshot~

* * *

**Touch**

I couldn't explain it, but I enjoyed hanging out with Freak Sheet, or, as he enjoyed telling me, Doopliss.

One of the reasons I enjoyed being with him is because whenever we touched, mostly by accident, I'd become all warm and fuzzy inside...

It was really weird but I enjoyed the feeling, believe it or not!

And it wasn't just me that felt it.

"Hey Beldam. Have you ever felt weird whenever we come into contact with each other?"

I started. "You mean you feel it too?!"

He also did a start before saying. "Whoa man, that is too freaky! What do you suppose it means?"

"I have no idea! Go ask Vivian! She's better at this than I am!"

"Okay, Miss Grumpy Pants."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but he just dodged, blew a raspberry at me and ran off, laughing.

* * *

**Flower**

I was just walking along the pathway leading to my house, the Creepy Steeple, when I noticed something off in the distance.

Growing curious, I approached it and noticed that it was a patch of black tulips.

For some reason, I grabbed one and brought it to Beldam.

"_There_ you are, Freak-Sheet! What took you so long?!"

"Well _excuse __**me**_ for bringing you a gift! And my name is _**Doopliss!**_"

She looked startled. "A gift? What kind of gift?"

I grew bashful as I showed her the tulip.

"...A _flower?!"_

"Yes... I'm not sure why I'm giving you this, but I just saw the color and I know that most women like flowers, so... here you go."

"What makes you think I like flowers?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Y'know, when someone gives someone else a gift, the _polite_ thing to do is take it with a smile and a thank you!"

"I beg your pardon?!"

I sighed. "Look, just take it."

She also sighed and took it from me. "Thanks."

I smiled. "There you go!"

"Don't push your luck, pal!"

"Whatever..."

* * *

From that moment on, Beldam found herself enjoying it whenever she received one of those flowers, always taking care of it until it wilted.

* * *

**Parrot**

"Hey Doopliss! Feed me!"

"I just fed you, you stupid bird!"

He just squawked. "Well, I'm hungry!"

"Go bug Beldam than..."

I glared at him. _"No,_ he will _not_ bug me for food!"

Polly sighed. "Well, I'm just going to have to pester you until you feed me..."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

I got this strange feeling that he was smirking before he said. _"Squawk! Doopliss likes Beldam! Squawk!"_

The both of us nearly choked to death on our tacos as he said that.

Coughing, I saw Doopliss whirl around and demand, "What do you _**mean**_ I like her?!"

Polly rolled his eyes. "C'mon. The two of you are constantly hanging out with each other, giving each other flowers and bickering and bantering like an old married couple! It's obvious you two like each other!"

"_**No,**_ we most _certainly_ do **not** like each other like that! We're just friends!"

"I've heard that one before..."

"S-Shut up!"

Was it just me, or was Doopliss _blushing?_

"Well, I _won't!_ Not until you _**feed me!"**_

"NO! You had twenty crackers already!"

"_Squawk! Doopliss wants to go out with Beldam! Squawk!"_

"NO I DON'T!"

This continued for five minutes before Doopliss finally got fed up and gave Polly a whole bowl of crackers.

"There! _Ya happy?!"_

"Thank you!"

As Polly began snacking on the crackers, Doopliss sat back down.

It was an awkward rest of the night.

* * *

**Dress**

I was surprised when Beldam came to me and told me about a dress wearing contest she came up with her sisters.

"Y-You want to _what?!"_

"I want to buy a dress!" She repeated.

"...And you're saying that the reason for this is because you accidentally made a bet with your sisters that you'd wear a dress and that bet turned into a contest?"

"...Pretty much."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

She growled quietly but I just laughed harder.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I just never thought of you t-to be the dress wearing type..."

She sighed. "I know it's stupid but I need your help!"

"What do you need my help for? I'm not good with fashion! Heck, all I wear is a sheet, a party hat and a bow tie!"

She rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that. But I need an outside opinion that's not my sisters."

"Why can't it be your sisters?"

"It was a rule we made to prevent cheating."

"Ah. Yes, that makes sense."

"Look, can we please hurry?"

"Okay, okay. Let's just go to Koopa Mall. They have three different stores that sell dresses."

"Good. Now, I want something that is $30 or less, not too fancy and purple. Not to mention..."

Hoo boy. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Hey, are you done yet?"

"Calm down, Freak Sheet! This is my first time wearing a dress so I just need to work out some complications! Give me five minutes!"

Ten minutes later, she was _finally_ done...

And let me tell you, she was SO worth the wait!

Like she had wanted, she got a simple, purple and cheap dress that fit loosely around the shoulders and waist. It was light purple while the sleeves and sash around the waist were a dark purple. It fit her, her skin color and her hat perfectly!

"Well?"

"You... You're _beautiful!"_

She started and then blushed. "You think so?"

"Yes! I _really_ hope you weren't planning on getting rid of the dress when the contest was over!"

"Of course I wasn't, you idiot!"

"Good! Because you _really_ ought to keep this dress and wear it more than once!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah really! Man, you're totally gonna kick Marilyn's and Beldam's butts with your dress!"

Her face became redder.

* * *

As for the contest, the results were Beldam coming first place with Vivian and Marilyn tying second place.

* * *

**Sunset**

I've never admitted this to anyone, but I've always found sunsets rather beautiful.

Being a shadow siren, I've always disliked being in bright places. I'm not like a vampire in which I'm allergic to the light, it just bugs me.

Which is why I've always preferred sunsets to sunrises. I've never told anyone though, since it would've embarrassed me.

Freak Sheet ended up finding out, though.

He accidentally came across me observing the sunset when we were visiting Rogueport on tour with Flurrie.

I had just been minding my own business, when Freak Sheet suddenly said, "Whatcha doing?"

I had involuntarily yelped and whirled around to find him there with a curious look on his face.

"D-Doopliss!"

He smirked. "So you've _finally_ correctly said my name."

"N-Never mind that! What are you doing here?!"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I was just going to tell you that there's been a change of plans and we're leaving tomorrow. But what are _you_ doing?"

"N-Nothing!"

He stared confusedly at me before smirking. "You like sunsets, don't you?"

"N-No!"

His smirk only deepened. "Yes you do. Why else would you be out here looking up at the sky?"

"S-So what if I do? I live in Twilight Town, so it's not like it's a hobby of mine."

"True."

My eyes widened as I suddenly realized something. "You aren't going to tell anyone else are you?!"

He chuckled. "No, I won't. I can tell this is something that you don't want too many people finding out about, so I won't tell a soul without your consent first. I promise."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, Doopliss."

He smiled. "You said my name right again."

"Shut up..."

* * *

**Crows**

"Honestly, these crows are freaking annoying..." I grumbled as a crow landed on my hat. This was the third one this night...

Beldam smirked. "They must like you."

"It's not funny..." I grumbled as two more crows landed on my shoulders.

She scoffed. "Yes it is."

I growled and Beldam started laughing as even _more_ crows started landing on me.

"SHOO!" I screamed and all the crows flew away, squawking and cawing as feathers filled the air.

Meanwhile, Beldam was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

I glared at her but she just smirked and said, "You're cute when you're annoyed."

For some reason, that cheered me up.

* * *

**Black Apples** (©The Great Chicken Miasma)

"Hey Doopliss! Look!"

"Hm?"

"Look!" I repeated, pointing to a tree with no leaves.

He squinted and then exclaimed, "Black Apples!"

I grinned. "Exactly."

After a few minutes of difficulty, we managed to grab two basketfuls, eating the "taboo fruit" the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Date**

"Hey Beldam?"

"Yeah, Freak Sheet?"

I rolled my eyes and finished saying, "Madame Flurrie is showcasing a performance in Rogueport soon."

"Really? Why aren't you in it?"

I shrugged. "I asked for a break. But anyways, do you want to go with me to see it?"

She was quiet for a few seconds before suddenly asking, "Freak Sheet, are you asking me out on a date?"

I sputtered and coughed before exclaiming, "What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

She sighed. "I meant _exactly_ what I said, idiot. Now are you asking me out or not?"

"Um... You can view it that way if want... I suppose..."

"Then I accept."

I gawked at her before smiling and saying, "Alright! Cool! It's a date then!"

And then, to my slight surprise, she smiled.

* * *

**Kiss**

"Hey Doopliss?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to kiss?"

His eyes widened.

"What I mean is that we've gone on countless dates now and we've officially declared ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but we've never actually kissed before."

"Oh... Well, I guess I haven't really thought about it... But now that you mention it, we really _should_ kiss, shouldn't we?"

"Yes."

"Well... Okay... Let's kiss then!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Okay..."

And so we kissed. It was just a three second lip-lock but it felt so _nice..._

I enjoyed it and I know Doopliss did, too.

* * *

And as it turned out, Vivian and Marilyn had caught them on camera.

* * *

**Ring**

I was incredibly nervous.

After a year of countless dates, kisses, happy moments, sad moments, agreements, disagreements, bickering's and bantering's, I felt like it was time for the final step.

And so I invited Beldam to a moonlit dinner at the Creepy Steeple, with her favorite meal: Steak and potatoes.

Once she arrived in her purple dress, I greeted her and I did my best to remain calm and confident as I led her up to my little deck out of my window where the table, chairs and food were set up.

I talked a little with her about various subjects before getting to the point.

"Beldam... How do you know when you love someone?"

She paused, looking thoughtful, before shrugging and saying, "I'm not sure. I guess when you enjoy being with that person and would do anything for their happiness and safety. And if their being insulted or are in danger, you'll stand up for them. That could be one way to interpret what love is."

I nodded. "Well Beldam... What about romantic love?"

"Romantic love? Well, it's pretty much the same thing but it's on a more personal and intimate level."

"Hm."

"But why do you ask?"

_Here it comes..._

"Well, the reason why I'm asking is because I need to tell you something..."

I took a deep breath and finally said, "I love you, Beldam."

Needless to say, she dropped her fork and didn't bother to pick it up.

"Y-You actually _love_ me?!"

"Yes. And there's something I need to ask you..."

It took her several seconds to ask, "W-What is it?"

I gathered up what courage I had, got up, took out a small box, opened it to reveal an amethyst ring and dropped to one knee.

"Beldam, will you marry me?"

A long, tense silence commenced before Beldam smiled and simply said one word:

"Yes."

* * *

And so Beldam and Doopliss got married. The ceremony was held a month later and all of their friends, family and residents of Twilight Town were invited. It was simple and normal, except that the theme was more Goth than pure, with purple and indigo colors instead of white and pink.

For the honeymoon, they vacationed in Delfino Island.

And nine months later, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl who they decided to call Mariah.

* * *

-The End-

* * *

AN-I hope this was a better version of this story than the previous horrible short, boring and OOC version. Lol.


End file.
